


The Deep

by fencesit



Category: Original Work
Genre: (It's A Butt), Art, Gen, Georgia O'Keeffe-esque, Sea Monsters, Witches, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: When she seeks the monster, she takes nothing with her she doesn't need.
Relationships: Sea Witch & Sea Monster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	The Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guinevak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/gifts).




End file.
